1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of learning to type faster and more accurately. More particularly, the invention relates to mnemonic devices to aid in teaching and learning to type.
Prior to the present invention, typing was taught by annoying practice exercises. The present invention eliminates the drudgery associated with these exercises.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, there have been various means of teaching and/or learning to type. The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,984 issued in 1986 to Madaus entitled "SIMULATED KEYBOARD SYSTEM", discloses a simulated keyboard for practicing typing which does not require the use of an actual computer or typewriter keyboard. The simulated keyboard resembles a standard keyboard in size and provides a second keyboard for visually dividing the keys into the standard finger grouping columns.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,874 issued in 1936 to O'Donnell entitled "EDUCATIONAL DEVICE", discloses a device used in the teaching of the "touch system" of typing. This device is also a simulated keyboard which separates the keys commonly used by each hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,115 issued in 1929 to Cooper entitled "EDUCATIONAL DEVICE", discloses a device to be positioned upon a standard typewriter and actuated through the normal operation of the typewriter keys. The device includes shutters which are lowered to momentarily reveal the character corresponding to the particular key that is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,100 issued to Williams entitled "DEVICE FOR TEACHING TOUCH TYPEWRITING" discloses a simulated practice keyboard to effect muscular memory for accurate response on the keys of the typewriter.
The present invention differs from the prior art by providing a mnemomic device for rapidly teaching people unfamiliar with a keyboard to type at fast speeds in the shortest time possible.